


Abandoned

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by vvilliamtspears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

The first pigeon sent out on reconnaissance returns with a note scrawled on a scrap torn from a report attached to her leg.

“I’m sorry,” it says.

The second returns with a pair of spectacles tied carefully to its back with a thin brown ribbon. Nothing more.

_Why?_

William has felt fear and helplessness before… but he’s never felt them as viscerally as when he sees Alan Humphries’ name appear in his ledger.

He’s also never in his 90 years of service interfered in a person’s death. Now, he only hopes he finds him in time to have the opportunity.


End file.
